


Everything you do is magic

by Bokuakakurokentrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, M/M, narry au, single! louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuakakurokentrash/pseuds/Bokuakakurokentrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He's sitting in the Hogwarts Express alone deep into his Hogwarts A History book, reading about The Boy Who Lived, when the door of the compartment opens and in walks a blond with blue eyes as bright as his smile.</p><p>And to Harry it's all downhill from there.</p><p>Or the Hogwarts AU nobody really needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything you do is magic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is something that I have been working on for so long I can't even tell how long. A month or two maybe? I honestly enjoyed writing it so much because Harry Potter is my childhood and teenage years as well. So, I hope you guys like it and enjoy it! I also wrote this because there needs to be more Hogwarts AU :)

It's Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He's sitting in the Hogwarts Express alone deep into his Hogwarts A History book, reading about The Boy Who Lived, when the door of the compartment opens and in walks a blond with blue eyes as bright as his smile.

"Harry!" He yells and hugs the curly haired boy. 

"Hey, Niall." He says, with a smile nearly as bright as the blond's who will be starting his fifth year. "How was your Summer?" He asks the Hufflepuff who sits across from him.

"Sick! Went to a Derby game with Dad."

"Again, what is Derby?" The Ravenclaw asks, head cocked to the side, still confused about the Muggle world.

"It's football, Harold. How many times do I have to tell you?" He rolls his eyes but it means no harm. Harry listens to him ramble about his Summer and how much fun he had going out with his Muggle friends. "How was yours?"

"Alright, I guess." Harry shrugs. "Practiced my flying on my new broomstick. Didn't do much." 

The door opens again and in walks Liam Payne, a fifth year Gryffindor, Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik, both Slytherins. Zayn as well is in his fifth year and Louis is in his last.

"Liam!" Niall exclaims and jumps up to hug his boyfriend. 

Harry turns away, feeling uncomfortable and jealousy growing in the pit of his stomach. He doesn't dwell on it because no sooner Louis and Zayn and sitting down on either side of him, nearly squeezing him to death. A silent 'We know'.

Louis and Zayn are the only two who know about Harry's little (big) crush on Niall. He had confessed it to them one night when they were hiding in the Room of Requirement from both Niall and Liam.

They talk about their Summers. Halfway through the journey, Harry buries his nose into his book once again, ignoring the loving looks between the couple across from him. He asks Zayn if they can switch spots and the raven haired boy agrees. Harry snuggles in the corner, legs on Zayn's lap.

"Ooh! Trolley's here!" Niall exclaims standing up. 

Harry looks up when the blond calls his name. "Yeah?" He asks, closing his book.

"Want something?"

"Uh, yeah. Two chocolate frogs, a Pumpkin Pasty and Flavoured Beans, please." He says looking through his robes. He gives Niall the right amount and thanks the blond as he passes Harry his goodies.

He falls silent again, watching his mates interact instead. Louis makes a face as Harry eats his All-Flavoured Beans but Harry ignores him, eating them happily. 

Once they arrive at the school, they mount the carriages, pulled by thestrals. 

"I don't see them." Niall frowns.

"Because you need to experience someone's death, Niall." Harry rolls his eyes and pats the thestrals nozzle before getting in himself.

"You're the only one who can see them." Louis says.

"Well I didn't ask for my dad to pass away so I could see one." Harry snaps. He huffs and rubs his temples, a headache growing.

The ride is quiet and once they're inside the Great Hall they go to their assigned Houses. The headmaster gives the welcoming speech and at the end food appears on the tables. Ever since he snapped at Louis, he wasn't in his greatest mood. He picked on his food and didn't talk to anyone.

He's in his dormitory going through his Potions book when his fellow fourth years came stumbling in. They all greet him and go to bed. Harry blows his candle out and settles under his blanket. He rids his thoughts of a certain blond boy and falls asleep.

It's a week into school and Harry nearly forgot it's Niall's birthday soon. He was frantic on what to get him but decided to take him to Honeydukes and let him get whatever he wants as his present. 

He's on his way to Defense Against the Dark Arts when Niall joins him. "Morning, Harold." He smiles.

"Morning." Harry chirps. He notices the blond's excitement. "What's got you all happy?"

"Liam said he's taking me on a date next time we go to Hogsmeade." 

Harry's smile falters for a moment. "That's great." He says, faking his happiness. 

Niall only smiles and heads to his own class. Potions. Harry takes his seat and Professor Jackson starts the class. Harry takes as many notes as possible until the bells rings. 

His day goes by uneventful as he goes through his classes. Even during lunch his nose was buried in his notes. As he leaves the Great Hall he hears someone call his name. He turns to see Louis with an exasperated look on his face.

"What is it? Everything okay?" Harry asks.

"It's Zayn. And Niall." Harry follows Louis through the hallways, ignoring the calls from the caretaker telling them not to run in the hallways.

When they get outside Zayn is standing too close to a fellow Slytherin, eyes in a hard glare. Niall is behind him tugging on his robes, Zayn promptly ignoring him. 

"I dare you to call him that one more time." Zayn growls. 

The other Slytherin doesn't back down, but Harry notices as the boy grabs his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouts, the other boys wand falling a few feet away from him.

Brown eyes turn to him, anger swirling in them. Harry still has his wand raised as he speaks. "What the hell is going on here?"

"This ass-"

Before Zayn can finish, Niall speaks up. "Nothing, Harry. Let's go, Zayn. He isn't worth it."

Zayn swears but listens to Niall. They head inside and sit on one of the benches. Zayn still had a scowl, Niall a frown and Louis a questioning look.

"What happened?" Harry asks. 

"He called Niall a Mudblood."

Harry chokes on his gasp. "He what?" He growls, just as mad as Zayn.

"Guys, chill." Niall snaps. "It's fine."

"No it's not!" Louis huffs. "And where the hell is Liam anyways?" 

Niall shrugs, shoulders slumped. 

"You had a fall out didn't you?" Harry asks softly.

Niall nods, leaning his head on Harry's shoulder. The latter looks up at his mates who wear frowns on their faces. 

That week Harry was told they had Quidditch tryouts on Saturday morning. He was ready to head down to the field when Niall approached him telling him he was going to watch because he has nothing else better to do. Harry was surprised to see him awake before eleven but they made their way down to the field.

Harry, being the Seeker, watched the tryouts from the sidelines. Nobody tried out for Seeker, and he was happy for it. In the end they had two new chasers and a beater. Harry slumps next to Niall who was beaming at him. "Find it entertaining enough?" Harry asks.

"Yeah. Beaters were fucking sick!"

"You aren't here as a spy are you?" Harry teases the blond. Niall looks offended and shoves Harry who laughs. "Wanna fly it?" He asks holding his broom out for Niall.

He lets out a 'hell yeah' and runs to the field where he kicks off and flies high. Harry watches for a while before closing his eyes, thoughts on the blond. 

"Hey, Harry." 

Harry startles at the voice of Liam, nearly falling from his seat. "Oh, hey, Liam. Haven't seen you all week."

"Um, yeah. Do you think I can have a moment with Niall?" Liam chews on his bottom lip, big brown eyes pleading him.

"Yeah. Of course. Just need to get my broom. Oi! Blondie! I need my broom, you hog!" 

Niall stops and looks down at the pair before swooping down and handing Harry his broom. He nods to Harry who waves at the pair before flying to the castle, too lazy to walk. 

He sees Damien, one of his classmates, at the front sitting by himself. Harry goes over and asks him if he's okay. The boy says he's alright and that he was waiting for someone, a blush on his cheeks. Harry chuckles and heads inside. 

During lunch he converses with a few classmates and teammates. He hasn't seen Niall or Liam since they talked at the pitch and Harry hopes nothing bad happened between the two. He might be crushing on Niall but he doesn't want the blond heartbroken. 

That night he sneaks into the Astronomy tower under an Invisibility Cloak his sister gave him. He sits at the top watching the stars when the door opens. Out walks Louis and Zayn.

"Knew you'd be here." Louis chirps and sits down. Zayn does so as well. "You alright? Heard Li and Ni are okay now."

"I'm fine." Harry mumbles with a shrug. 

They sit in silence, watching the stars, no words needed to be spoken. After a while Harry decides to go to bed bidding his friends a good night and pulling the cloak over him. He makes it safely to his common room and heads to bed. 

It's Niall's birthday today and Harry is eating breakfast when a hand on his shoulder startling him. He looks up to see Zayn. He whispers something to him and Harry nods. He finishes breakfast and heads out of the Great Hall. He meets Liam, Louis and Zayn before they make their way to Gryffindor Tower. 

"Okay, so, how are we going to do this?" Harry asks.

"I'm heading inside for a second. I'll be right back."

Liam disappears into the common room and Louis turns to Harry. "What did you get Niall?"

"A one way ticket to Honeydukes." Harry answers. "Can never go wrong with it." 

Zayn nods in approvance. "I got him a bottle of Firewhiskey."

"You what?" Liam squawks as he walks out with a box in his hands.

"He's Irish. He drinks. So what?" 

Liam rolls his eyes and tells them to follow him. They oblige and see Niall sitting under a beech tree. They walk over and Liam starts to sing 'Happy Birthday' the others joining in. Niall's smile is wide as he sees the cake in the box.

They all sit down around the blond and he blows out the candles. They dig into the cake, Niall moaning at how good it is. To Harry, he's tasted better but Niall is Niall and everything is good for him. Louis and Zayn give him their presents. Louis got him Puking Pastilles and a few other prank stuff. When Niall saw the bottle of Firewhiskey the blonde's eyes widened. 

"Shit!" He swears. "Sick, mate! Thanks!" 

"Harry?" Louis snaps his fingers in front of Harry's face.

"What? Oh yeah. Well, my present to you is a one way ticket to Honeydukes next time we're in Hogsmeade."

Niall's face brightens at that and thanks Harry. They spend most of their day outside, nearly missing lunch. Liam hogs Niall for the rest of the day after lunch and Harry goes to the library to do his Transfiguration homework. He stays there until dinner. He checks out a few books and goes to the Great Hall to grab his dinner before going to the common room to finish his work. 

Harry doesn't see any of his friends until a few days later. He literally bumps into Zayn on his way to the library. 

"Harry! You're alive!" Zayn jokes. "Haven't seen you in days."

"Been busy doing homework and studying. Have a Potions and Arithmancy exam this week."

Zayn hums. "Quidditch season is starting soon. Ready to get your arse kicked by me." Zayn smirks.

Harry rolls his eyes. "Zayn, who has won the Cup two years in a row?" Harry smirks at Zayn's frown. Ravenclaw have beaten Slytherin last year and Gryffindor the year before that. "Anyways, I have work to do. Catch you later, Zee."

It's the day for the trip to Hogsmeade and Harry is bundled in a scarf as the air has gotten chillier due to Winter approaching soon. He meets with his mates at the front, a few extra Galleons, Sickles and knuts in his pockets for Niall's present. They talk about what they're going to do when they get to Hogsmeade, Niall saying his first place to go is Honeydukes. 

They all roll their eyes. 

When they arrive Niall drags Harry to the store, ready to buy candy. "I'm being manhandled! Liam! Tell your boyfriend to let me go!" Harry laughs at how set the blue eyed boy is to get to the store. 

When they arrive Niall is a literal kid in a candy store as he grabs too many sweets to be considered healthy. Harry pays and Niall thanks him by sharing his All-Flavoured Beans. 

"Aw, I got grass." Niall whines, opening a chocolate frog. 

Harry just chuckles and goes to The Three Broomsticks to wait for the other three as planned. He orders them Butterbeer and drinks it happily when he gets it. 

"When are you and Liam going on that date?" Harry asks.

"Oh, well, he had to postpone it as he didn't have time to plan anything." Niall shrugs it off but Harry knows better. 

"Niall?"

"It's fine, Harry. He was busy studying." 

I'd always make time to plan a date for you. He thinks. He can see the disappointment in his eyes and slumped shoulders. 

"Hey, how did you and Liam get together?"

"He asked me out on year three. We were outside the Quidditch pitch, waiting for Zayn and he just told me he liked me. I wasn't sure if I had liked him back then but I agreed to go out with him anyway." He smiles down at his Butterbeer. "It's been a great two years but, ever since term started he's been, I don't know. He hasn't been himself with me. He never got me anything for my birthday when I send him something every year. What am I doing wrong?"

Harry stares into helpless blue eyes. "I don't know, Ni. I'm sorry. Ask him if something's up. Maybe something is up at home. You don't know if you don't ask."

Niall looks like he contemplates Harry's words and nods. "So, do you like anyone?" 

Harry splutters his drink, making Niall laugh and his cheeks burn in embarrassment. "Yeah, but I haven't told anyone. My secret to keep."

"Hey, it's Zayn's job to be mysterious and cryptic about this kind of stuff." The pale lad pouts.

Harry shakes his head with an eye roll. The other three join them and order drinks before falling into easy conversation. When it's time to go back to the castle, Liam and Niall hang back, talking quietly.

"Are they okay?" Harry asks.

"I'm not sure." Zayn says looking back at the two. "Liam's been distant with him. Told us himself."

"Yeah. Niall told me."

"He told us he wasn't feeling the same as he did before the start of term. I feel like they're going to end soon."

Harry looks behind himself and sees that the couple are further than they were before but he keeps walking, the two of them needing privacy. 

He's in his common room, irritated at a few first years when Niall's owl, Ash, because of its charcoal color, appears by the window. He opens it and she shakes her feathers. Harry pets her before taking the letter, his name scribbled on the front.

Meet me at the Astronomy tower tonight at eleven. - N

Harry wonders why Niall couldn't have told him himself as he sits down again. At eleven o'clock sharp Harry reaches the Astronomy tower, startling Niall. 

"Sorry." Harry smiles taking the cloak off. His smile falls when he sees Niall with red rimmed eyes. "Niall, what's wrong?" His tone is full of worry as he puts his cloak to the side.

Niall's bottom lip wobbles, eyes watering. "He b-broke up with me." He sobs, covering his face with his hands.

Harry gasps and hugs the blond. He runs his hands through his locks and rubs his back, knowing it comforts his friend. They stay quiet, Niall clutching Harry's robes in his hands. After a long moment, Niall lets the robes go and wipes his cheeks. 

"Shit, I ruined your robes." Niall frowns. 

Harry rolls his emerald eyes. "It's fine, Niall. I have another in my trunk. Why did you guys break up? Did he say why."

Niall takes in a shuddery breath as he sits down. Harry follows. "He said he met someone. A Muggle. And it's a girl." He laughs bitterly. "He's been cheating on me during the summer whilst I sent him letters every chance I got. He responded so vaguely and barely said he missed me. I can't believe him."

Harry only sits there and listens to Niall rant about everything that seemed off between him and Liam. Specially in term. Harry doesn't understand how Liam is going to work his relationship out as he needs to tell the girl what he is. 

In the end Niall is exhausted and Harry decides to accompany him to the Hufflepuff common room, both of them under the cloak. Harry pecks Niall's forehead and waits until the blond is inside to head to his common room. 

Harry gasps when Samantha, the Head Girl, is waiting for him. "Where have you been?" She snaps, her hazel eyes flare. "You're lucky you didn't get caught by a professor, the headmaster or the caretaker. That was so stupid of you! Where were you?!"

Harry gulps. This is the first time he's gotten into trouble. "I was with a friend." He mumbles. "He needed me because his boyfriend cheated on him and they broke up today. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Her jaw is set but she sighs dropping her arms from her chest where they were crossed. "One more slip up and I will tell the Head of the House. Understood?" Harry nods. "Good. Go to bed."

X

The next day Liam doesn't meet up with them and for Harry it's bittersweet. Liam did wrong and of he sees him he is dead. But he is also their friend.

Niall's smiles are fake and he isn't his usual self. Harry tries to make him smile but it doesn't work. The blond excuses himself to go to the common room leaving Harry, Zayn and Louis alone. 

Harry groans and falls on his back. He takes a deep breath. "What am I supposed to do?" 

His two friends stay silent. 

"Like, yeah he broke up with Liam and the selfish part of me is happy about it but he's so fucking sad and I hate it. I hate it more than Divination. And like his happiness is so important to me like I don't care who he's with. I just want him to be happy."

He turns to Louis and Zayn. They're both looking at him with looks he can't decipher. 

"Leave him be for a while. He needs space and to move on from Liam. Don't do anything to hurt him more than he is." Zayn tells him. "I'm headed to the library. See you later."

"You know, Harry, Zayn is right. Leave him for a while. When he needs something he will come to you, because he usually goes to you, and try not to mention Liam around him."

"Louis, he sees him everyday. He will either hear him, see him or hear about him everyday. And trust me, I will not be talking about him for a while."

Christmas is approaching fast and Hogwarts is already decorated from top to bottom. Niall and Harry are sat in a corner huddle close together whilst talking. 

"Are you staying or leaving?" Harry asks. 

"I'm leaving. Mum wants me back home. Christmas is sacred for her." Niall answers. "What about you?"

"Staying. Mum has to travel for work to Romania or summat. Gemma is staying with a friend of hers. Hope someone I know is staying though."

"You could come to mine! Then you won't have to stay here! Lou and Zee are leaving as well and you are not staying here. C'mon, Haz! It's a brilliant idea!"

Niall's excitement makes Harry's heart churn in a pleasant way. He hasn't seen Niall so happy since his and Liam's break up. 

"Fine, I'll send Mum a letter asking." Harry gives in making Niall cheer and hug the curly haired boy. When they part something above them appears making Harry's eyes widen and Niall's cheeks blush crimson.

Mistletoe.

Harry gulps as he look at Niall who's eyes are still on the plant above them. When he does look down he smiles bashfully and leans in to kiss Harry's cheek.

"I'll, um, I'll see you later." He rushes out and leaves, leaving a confused Harry behind. 

"Have you seen Niall?" Harry asks one of the fellow Hufflepuff he knows is a friend of Niall's.

"Yeah. He's up in the dormitory. Been there all day. Wonder what's up with him." The girl says with a frown. 

"Do you think you can tell him to meet me in the library? I need to talk to him." He's worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. A nasty habit he has yet to break.

"Yeah, of course. Although, I don't promise that he will meet you there."

"Okay, thank you..."

"Kate." She smiles in a sort of flirty way making Harry a little uncomfortable.

"Right, thank you, Kate." He smiles back and walks away, a shudder going down his spine. When he arrives at the library it's nearly empty. He takes a seat and waits for Niall. 

He feels disappointed when an hour passes and the blond doesn't arrive. He stands up and with his head hanging he leaves the library.

X

It's the day before leaving for Christmas holidays and Harry doesn't know what to do. Niall hasn't spoken to him since the incident with the mistletoe and whenever he sees him down the halls, Niall turns the other way around. He's sitting in front of his trunk, staring at it as if that will give him all of his answers.

He has four gifts next to his trunk and five more inside of it, having sent his family's gifts a week ago. 

"Harry?" Said boy turns around to see Stan, a boy a year above him, poking his head in. "Some Niall guy is looking for you. He's outside waiting."

"Thanks." He says as he stands. He makes his way to the common room door and opens it to see Niall waiting for him. 

Niall looks up and stares at Harry as he walks out. "Where's your trunk? We're to meet Mum and Dad in an hour!" Blue eyes bulge out of their eye sockets. 

"You didn't talk to me for a week. What was I supposed to do when I wasn't sure if you still wanted me to go." 

Niall hangs his head. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to."

"You know, I waited for you for an hour at the library and you never showed up. I even told Kate to tell you!"

"The library? What the hell? She didn't tell me anything! I swear! If I would've known I swear I would've gone! And I'm really sorry. I don't know why I ignored you. Can you please come spend Christmas with me? I don't want you staying alone."

The sincere look in Niall's eyes makes him comply. He tells Niall he will meet him at the Great Hall before running to his dormitory and packing faster than the speed of sound.  
Once he's done, he rushes in to find Niall who is with Louis and Zayn. Harry shoves his wand inside his robe when Niall speaks up. "Uh, Haz? Where's your cat?"

"Dusty!" He gasps. "Oh, Mum's gonna kill me if she finds out." He moans. "He wasn't in my dorm so I forgot!" 

"Harry! Wait!" Stan is running towards them. "Think you forgot something, mate." 

"Dusty!" Harry exclaims scrambling up to grab him. "I can't believe I left him. Thanks Stan."

"Welcome. Happy Christmas."

Harry smiles and waits for his turn to travel through the Floo Network, Dusty purring in his arms. He almost forgets to hand his friends their gifts. As he does so, all of them are sheepish as they didn't get each other anything. Harry just rolls his eyes and tells them it's no worries. 

They bid each other goodbye as it's his and Niall's turn. When Niall yells the address of his home, Harry feels tingly all over because he's spending time out of school with Niall for the first time ever. Or it's just that he hates traveling through the Floo Network.He feels like it's going to be a good Christmas.

X 

They're back at Hogwarts two weeks later, sharing stories with Zayn and Louis about their shenanigans sitting in a corner when Liam arrives with a sheepish smile.

"Hi, boys." He says meekly. "How was Christmas?"

Louis jumps into a story about how his sister Lottie, fellow Gryffindor, was caught sending letters to one of her classmates whom she has actually been dating since the start of term and how he wouldn't leave the poor girl alone. 

Zayn briefly tells him how his Christmas went, still a little resented about him cheating on Niall.

"What about you, Harry?" He asks.

"It was great, actually!" He beams. "Went to Niall's since Mun had Ministry work and Gemma stayed with her friend. Muggle things are strange. But really fascinating." Niall and Louis snort. "We played with, um, what was it called?" He turns to Niall with a questioning look.

"A Playstation, Harry." Niall answers with a roll of his eyes.

"Right. That thing. What else did you show me?"

"Football, Fifa, how to use the internet, Guinness beer, how to work a telly. Just normal stuff.” The blue eyed boy shrugs and shoots a smile at the lad next to him.

“Sounds like you had fun.” The brown eyed boy says a little awkwardly. “Um, can I talk to you for a moment?” He looks at Niall.

“Uh, yeah. Sure.”

He looks at Harry pleadingly over his shoulders but the green eyed boy only shrugs. Louis and Zayn look at him telling him to explain but he honestly has nothing to actually explain. What he does tell them is that his feelings towards Niall have magnified since he visited the blonde’s home. Louis tells him to go for it but Zayn is the one to tell them that Niall isn’t ready for another relationship. Harry agrees, but it doesn’t mean that it doesn’t hurt any less.

When Niall goes back in, his eyes are red rimmed and tears are pooled under his eyes. Harry opens his arms and Niall falls into them sobbing. The raven haired boy sits on the other side of the sobbing lad and rubs his back in a comforting manner. Once Niall is calm, Louis cracks a couple of jokes making him laugh.

They all go to their respective Houses when they’re going to have dinner all of them hugging Niall, Harry a little longer and a little tighter. Niall smiles at him gratefully before heading to his House. Harry doesn’t usually try to catch his eye but now that he is, Niall is looking at him every time. They smile at each other for a brief second before going back to their food or the conversation going around. 

It’s a couple of days later that Harry meets with an exasperated Niall and a anxious looking Zayn in the library. They have books scattered all around them, clearly studying for their O.W.L.s.

"What's up?" He asks sitting down.

"Can you help us organize ourselves and ask us? I know it's ages away for the O.W.L.'s but we want to be really prepared for them." Niall asks hopefully. 

Harry agrees and sits across from them. He spots Louis studying, most probably for his N.E.W.T.'s, and Liam huddle in another table by himself, also studying. Looks like they all are.

After helping them study for a while, Ariana Pierce, a fellow Ravenclaw sits herself next to Harry. "Hi!" She smiles.

"Uh, hi?" He questions because this girl has never talked to him before. She usually said he was a nerd and a loser.

"So, Harry. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?" She adds a wink at the end of her question.

If the British boy is honest, he's shocked. He's never had anyone ask him out, specially this forward. 

Niall clears his throat. Both Ravenclaws turn to face him. "Um, hi. Yeah, he's with me." He smiles sweetly at the girl who has flushed incredibly pink. 

But nothing compared to Harry. He is flushed a deep crimson, nearly as red as the book in front of him which is a bright red. He watches as Ariana leaves and turns to Niall who's looking at his notes.

"What was that for?" Harry asks, still red on the face. 

Zayn looks between the two and excuses himself to the loo. 

"Well, you clearly aren't into girls. And she calls you names all the time. Why would she all of a sudden ask you out? And besides she is so not your type." Niall snorts.

Harry feels anger bubbling inside of him. "What would you know about my likes and dislikes? If you actually payed attention to my feelings for once maybe you'd know." He snaps before standing up and leaving the library.

X

It's nearing Harry's birthday and ever since the day at the library Harry has been avoiding Niall like the plague. Now he always spends his time with his nose in a book or holed up in the library helping out the librarian putting books back in their place.

He knows Niall has been trying to talk to him as he always gets piece of parchment from another Ravenclaw all the time from said boy. But, he merely looks at his name scribbled in the front and throws it in his trunk. 

When he's on his way to the Great Hall for dinner, he gets stopped by a hand on his elbow. He turns around and sees an upset looking Niall with bags under his eyes. He feels a little bit of pity towards the blond but remembers what happened at the library. It's more hurt than anger because why is Niall so daft and doesn't notice how long he's been pining after him? 

"Can we talk?" Niall asks in a quiet voice. Complete contrast to what Harry knows. 

Harry nods and follows Niall down a corridor. They stop in front of the staircases and turn to each other. 

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what I said that upset you so much. But I do know that I'm sorry and that I need my best mate back. Please, Haz. I'm so sorry." Niall sniffles rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry and I know you're so angry with me."

"I'm not angry, Niall." Harry murmurs. "I'm just upset that you lied that way. Do you know how long I've liked you? And for you to say it so nonchalantly that it was to get her off my back hurt because I could've done it myself and not lied about us being together because if there is one thing that I would love to happen is to be with you but I guess you just don't feel the same." After his small speech he goes to eat dinner, leaving Niall behind. 

It's finally his birthday but he isn't as happy as he should be. He just feels like crap as he gets ready for a day full of lessons. A few of his classmates wish him a happy birthday and he just says a small 'thank you' in return. When he's out of the common room he goes to the Great Hall to eat. 

He doesn't want to admit it but it hurt that none of his best friends were there waiting for him in the entrance. That's what they did every year for their birthdays and for them not to be there hurt him. He walks in with his head down and barely eats anything. Damien sits next to him and tries to engage in conversation but gives up once he notices Harry's mind is somewhere else. 

He tugs at his curls in the middle of Potions when he fails for the second time. His Professor asks if he's okay. He almost says he isn't but just lies and tells her that he just had a long night of studying. He doesn't eat lunch, going to the Room of Requirement instead to be by himself. He nearly yelps when a door appears on the wall. 

Huffing he slips inside and sighs in relief when the room has a couch, a table with two chairs and two candles lit on the table. He sits on one of the chairs and takes out parchment and the borrowed books from the library to do his homework. After a while he hears the rumbling of the wall, indicating that someone is coming in. He stays put because he was here first and if it’s someone coming to cause ruckus he will easily hex them into leaving. 

He’s surprised when he sees all four of his friends walking in. Harry is frozen on his seat because he hadn’t seen them all day and the moment when he really wants to be alone to do his work they all show up. When he wanted to see them in the morning, waiting for him in the entrance of the Great Hall, they weren’t there. When they crossed path in the corridors none of them looked his way. 

"Why are you here?" He hears himself ask as he stands up.

"I came to apologize." Niall says.

"And we came to wish you happy birthday." Louis says with a smile.

"No." He spat. "I don't want apologies or birthday wishes. It's too late for both of them."

"Harry, listen."

"No, Liam. You listen. I was expecting you four at the Great Hall like every year. To sit somewhere and just talk and have a laugh like always. But instead I get ignored and made feel like shit by all of you. Am I not important enough to be your friend? Am I not important enough to receive a 'happy birthday' actually on time?" 

The four faces in front of him look guilty. 

He scoffs. "Thought so." He shoves his things in his bag feeling angry, tears blurring his vision. 

"Harry, stop." A hand is placed on his shoulder and looks up to see Niall. "Please, listen."

"No! I'm not listening to you!" The angry tears are running down his cheeks at a fast pace. "Specially not you! You never listen to me! You just hear the words but they never seem to process in your damn brain!" He pushes Niall away and runs out, not being able to be in the same room as him.

He reaches the common room and answers the riddle, desperate to go in when he hears several footsteps behind him. He rushes in and shuts the door. A few in the common room look at him strangely before he dashes to his dormitory and takes a quill and parchment before starting a letter to Gemma. If there is one person who listens to him it's her. 

He notices a parcel on his bed and gingerly places it on his lap. It doesn't say who it's from, but it does have his name scribbled in loopy handwriting. He opens it and sees a piece of parchment on the top and all of his favourite sweets inside.

He opens the parchment and reads:

Hey Haz! Happy Birthday! Hope you enjoy these! All of your favorites from Honeydukes! Had to get Mum to buy these hahaha but don't tell her I told you so shh you should share a few with me cause you know, sharing is caring! Nah I'm joking but enjoy them!

Nialler x

He spots three other pieces of parchment inside and takes them out. They're letters from Louis, Liam and Zayn. He reads all the letters with tears in his eyes, trying to keep it together but eventually failing. He reads the memories they've had with him or all of them together. But most of all how important he is to all of them. 

Harry clutches the pieces of parchment and cries. He has been a total prick to Niall and the others and they do this. They write him heartfelt letters and buy him sweets to last a few weeks. 

The next morning he's anxiously waiting for at least one of the boys to show up for breakfast. The first ones to come are Louis and Zayn. Harry nearly tackles them both into a tight group hug, crying and telling them how sorry he is for being such a prat. The two Slytherins return the hug telling him that it was okay to be angry with them.

Liam appears in Harry's line of sight and lets go of Louis and Zayn to hug Liam. "I'm so sorry for being such a prat, Liam. I didn't mean to be angry with you." 

Liam chuckles and squeezes Harry back. "It's alright, Haz. We understand why. We didn't do our thing like every year and you had no fault in being angry. If it's anyone's it's ours." Zayn and Louis nod along. "We know we did wrong yesterday. It was your birthday and we didn't do anything special."

"I did get the parcel with the letters inside. Thank you." 

His other three friends smile. "No problem, Haz. Just clean your face. Snot is running a bit." 

With an embarrassed smile Harry excuses himself to go to the lavatory to wash his face. Although he apologized to the three of them he still has an ache in his heart because he hasn't spoken to Niall. He ignores the door opening as he stares down at the sink, getting his thoughts together. 

"If ya think any harder, smoke might come out of your ears." 

Harry spins to see Niall. Before he even thinks about he tackles the blond apologizing. As expected, Niall hugs back, face in Harry's neck. "I was such a prick to you. I'm sorry. I was just so angry and hurt and upset."

Niall pulls back and wipes Harry's tears softly. "It's fine, Haz. I know why and you had the right."

"The boys said the same thing." He chuckles.

Niall smiles fondly at the boy in front of him. "Why don't we have breakfast and then we'll spend all day with you, yeah?"

Harry nods and Niall smiles before kissing his forehead and leading Harry by the hand out of the lavatory. He tyanks whoever is up there that even after confessing that he has feelings for Niall nothing is awkward between them. After breakfast, all five friends meet in the Room or Requirement. A few couches are set out and lamps are lit, casting a warm glow inside the room. They sit around the couches in front of the chimney, looking for warmth. 

Zayn is in an armchair, Louis is in a love seat by himself, Liam is sprawled on another love seat and Niall and Harry are on either end of the largest couch, legs tangled in the middle. 

Louis sends Harry a cheeky wink making the latter blush. He takes out his wand and makes a couch pillow float out of boredom, choosing to listen to his mates instead of engaging in the conversation.

"Well lads, I'm meeting Perrie in a bit."

"Wait." Louis sits up and Harry turns to face Zayn with wide eyes, accidentally dropping the couch pillow on Niall's face. The blond glares at him. "Perrie? As in, Hufflepuff Perrie?" 

"I'm kind of sure that's the only Perrie around."

"No fucking way. She's my Potions partner! Get in, mate!" He laughs as he fist bumps Zayn. 

Zayn leaves, ignoring Louis' fakes cries of being cheated on. Harry shuts him up with a look. After that, they stay quiet. Harry nearly snoozing off. He jerks awake when his head lolls back and sees that the other three are in the same state as him. 

"I think we should head to bed. I'm so tired." Liam groans and says his good night before leaving.

Louis follows a few minutes later, leaving Niall and Harry. Niall is in a deep sleep and Harry hates waking him up. Not because he feels bad but because it is nearly impossible. He nudges his foot against the Hufflepuff's thigh making him stir.

"Wake up, Ni. Go to your dormitory." Niall whines and hugs Harry's legs. The curly haired boy wiggles his legs free before shaking Niall's shoulder. "Wake up, Niall. I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

Niall mumbles something irritating Harry. He shakes him even more finally waking him up. "Jesus, what Harry?" He grumbles. 

"I'm leaving so you should too or you will get in trouble."

Niall nods before sitting up. Harry realizes they're inches apart, nearly breathing each other in. He decides to look away but a warm hand cups his cheek. He turns his head and looks into pale blue eyes, specks of yellow he didn't notice before in them. His breath hitches in his throat when Niall starts to lean in.

Soft lips brush against his, and he scolds himself for tensing up. Yet he feels Niall's thumb brush against his cheek, calming him down. He's the one to apply pressure to their lips, thus making Niall part his lips. They start the kiss slowly, testing the waters. Once they're both comfortable the kiss turns into a snog, making them breathless once they part. 

Harry's eyes are closed, not wanting to see Niall's reaction because what if it's disappointment? Because what if Niall didn't mean to kiss him and it was a spur of the moment thing? 

He opens his eyes and sees Niall with a lazy smile on his face. When the blond opens his eyes, Harry feels a tightness in his chest. Niall's look screams fond and loving, something Harry only saw directed towards Liam but now it's towards him. And to Harry, it's his greatest achievement. 

"I have a question." Niall murmurs. "Can I take you on a date on the next trip to Hogsmeade?" 

Harry smiles brightly and nods. "Of course you can. Was going to ask you at some point but didn't know when." 

Niall chuckles quietly. "Well, we better get going. We're in trouble already. Oops."

Harry laughs and kisses Niall because he can and he wants to. "See you tomorrow." He smiles before walking out of the room. He has a stupid smile on his face as he walks to the Ravenclaw common room. He luckily doesn't get caught by anyone of the staff and goes to bed with the same smile on his face.

The next morning, he's surprised to see Niall waiting for him. "Good morning." The blond chirps and without warning pecks Harry on the mouth. 

"Morning." Harry breathes out. 

Niall grabs his hand and pulls him along for breakfast, he hears a few cat calls from his friends in Ravenclaw making him feel slightly embarrassed. He hides his face in Niall's shoulder making the latter cackle and kiss his head. Niall tells him how he almost got caught by Peeves, the school's poltergeist, and one of the Hufflepuff prefects.

Once they're in the Great Hall, Niall kisses Harry again before going to his House table. He walks with his face flushed to an empty spot next to Damien who nudges him and winks. He flushes even more.

X

"Niall, stop!" Harry screams as he trashes on the grass.

The couple and their three friends are outside enjoying the surprisingly sunny weather. Spring is upon them and they intend to enjoy it as much as they can before having to worry about exams. 

"I'm gonna jinx you of you don't!" He screams in between laughter. 

Louis, Liam and Zayn roll their eyes fondly at the two. Harry felt weird at first hanging out with Niall and Liam because he felt like he was betraying the fellow Gryffindor by dating Niall but Liam assured him more than once that he is okay with it because he also has someone new in his life and that they both deserve the happiness they have. 

"Depends on the jinx." Niall says. 

"Don't tempt me, Horan."

"Ooh, last name basis. Isn't that adorable." He bops Harry's nose, making him scrunch it up. "You look like a we cat." He laughs as he lets Harry sit up properly. 

He elbows Niall on the ribs making him let out an 'oof' behind him. "That's abuse." The blond murmurs rubbing his sore side. 

Harry chuckles and lies on the ground, enjoying the light breeze. 

"What are you lads up to this Summer?" Louis asks. 

"Don't know. Why?" Zayn asks.

"Well, as it's my last year at Hogwarts, I was wondering if you boys wanted to spend a week or two with me? Since we won't be seeing much of each other now."

"I'm gonna need to ask me Mum. Think she wants to go to America or summat." Niall says with a shrug.

"Think we all need to ask." Liam says.

"Yeah. Mum would probably say yes. Your mum is her best friend so it'll only be fair I guess." Harry shrugs. 

"Should ask her if you could stay with me for a week." Niall wiggles his brows and leans in but Harry just puts his hand on his boyfriends face and pushes him away. 

"In your dreams." Harry laughs. 

The rest of the afternoon is spent studying because of the upcoming O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s. Harry is the only one who doesn't study much but does practice his Patronus charm several times. He watches as the misty cat wiggles itself between his legs. He also watches as his friends all practice their Transfiguration, amazed when Liam's goblet turns into a full on mouse, Zayn's into a bird, Louis' into a mouse as well and Niall's into a duckling.

Harry asks them the questions the give him and to make it easier they had to write it down on a piece of parchment. Liam got a perfect, Zayn two wrong and Niall four. He decides to ask Louis separately as he's in another level and his questions are more complicated. The Ravenclaw is surprised he's enjoying this as his main goal is to be an Auror. 

Later that evening Niall stops him from going to his common room. "Are you okay? You seem out of it." Niall frowns. 

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry." He smiles to assure the blond.

Niall still looks a little weary but he kisses Harry good night before going to his common room. Harry goes to sleep, still slightly dazed from his day.

X

It's O.W.L.'s week and Harry is nearly shitting himself for his friends. Louis tells him to remain calm because there is nothing he can actually do. His lessons go as normal as always and feels grateful when the day is over. He’s tired and drained from all of the reading he did today.

He settles in the library to do his homework when two figures sit in front of him and one beside him. He looks up to see Zayn and Liam and next to him Niall. Before he can get a word out Niall’s mouth is on his in a kiss Harry isn’t too comfortable with in public.

“Really fucking needed that.” Niall breathes out. Harry’s cheeks are flaming as Zayn does gagging noises and Liam rolls his eyes but there’s a smile present. 

Harry clears his throat. “How were the exams?” 

“Alright.”

“Pretty easy.”

“Stressful as fuck.”

The younger of the four looks between all of them and notices the shadow under all of their eyes. They look tired and drained and like they lack sleep. He turns back to his work when nobody says anything and one by one almost everybody in the library leaves, including Zayn and Liam.

Niall stays and watches as Harry concentrates on his work. He never really noticed the small things until now. How Harry scrunches his eyebrows when he concentrates. Or when he bites his lip when something's wrong. He watches him without shame until Harry stands up.

“Where you going?” He asks the Ravenclaw.

“To put these back.”

The blue eyed boy smirks as he stands and follows Harry. The library is nearly empty so when Harry finishes putting his books away, Niall kisses him like there’s no tomorrow. Harry lets out a squeak in surprise but wraps his arms around Niall’s neck returning the kiss. Harry pulls back breathless. 

“I missed you today.” Niall murmurs.

“Me too.” Harry murmurs back. "Felt so weird being without any of you around."

"What about Lou?" He asks, rubbing Harry's hips.

"Was with a few other Slytherins studying. I'm tired from all the reading and you need rest."

"Getting rid of me already?" Niall pouts making Harry chuckle. 

"No, but we will get in trouble." He pecks Niall before ducking under the arm that was against the shelf and collects his things. Niall follows him out and links their hands together. As always, Niall walks Harry to Ravenclaw Tower. But this time he lingers for a while. 

“So, Hogsmeade trip is next weekend.” The blond starts out. Harry bites his bottom lip, suppressing a smile. “And I was wondering if you’d let me take you out properly?” His cheeks are flushed pink.

“You don’t even have to ask, Niall. You know I’d love to.” He smiles. “You’re stalling. Go to bed. You need your rest.”

“But I hadn’t seen you all day!” Exasperated, Niall clings to Harry.

“Alright, alright.” He laughs. “I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll be at the library cause I need to finish some stuff for Defense Against the Dark Arts. See you there?”

“Of course. Night, Haz.” He kisses Harry and walks to his House in the basement.

X

It’s finally Summer and Harry is in Louis’ living room, waiting for Niall, Liam and Zayn to arrive so they can spend the two weeks they promised with Louis. His head is lolling on the armrest as he had a long sleepless night because Louis decided it’d be fun to pull an all nighter.

He screams when the room is illuminated with green light for a few seconds as Liam arrives with a huge grin on his face. 

“Payno!” Louis screams and hugs Liam followed by a greet from Harry, still clutching on his chest from the scare. He doesn’t scare when Zayn and arrives but feels jittery and a little nervous as Niall hasn’t arrived. 

It’s past nine PM and Harry’s hopes for Niall to arrive today are so slim they’re nearly dead. His three friends tell him to go upstairs and to sleep but he refuses and falls asleep on the couch waiting for someone who never arrived that day. 

He wakes with a start when he feels something, or more like someone, land on him. “Jesus, Louis. Get off.” He groans pushing away the body on top of him.

“I am personally offended,” Harry’s head snaps up, “that you don’t recognize your own boyfriend.”

“Niall!” He exclaims, pulling the blond against him. “I missed you so much.”

Niall nuzzles his face in Harry’s neck, sighing. “Me too.” He mumbles. “Let’s go back to sleep. Wake me up when breakfast is ready.”

Harry chuckles and pulls Niall closer to him. “Alright, you loser.”

“But you love this loser.”

“Very much so.” He mutters and closes his eyes, smiling widely when Niall whispers ‘I love you , too’ under his breath. He can’t explain how happy he is at this moment and it may sound cruel but he was glad that Liam broke up with him because now everyone is happy. And he’s one hundred percent sure they all deserve the happiness they have.

And for now, all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes, feel free to tell me! Constructive criticism welcome as always!


End file.
